L'histoire de sa vie
by Zozo Dindon
Summary: Je sais pas qui tu est margaux malgrée le fait que j'ai quelque soupconsmais tu a ben raison
1. Le souvenir d'Hermione

L'histoire de **sa** vie

**_Disclaimers_** : Je tiens à rappelez que l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à leur auteur : J.K Rowling.

Salut à tous, ceci est ma première fic et j'en suis assez fière, mais je vous avertie cette fic c'est une sorte de demi biographie (au début surtout) de la vie amoureuse d'une de mes amies nommée pinote007 (sur fan fiction, aller lire sa fic c'est vraiment bon, pour un flirt et le désir d'être aimé), mais je l'ai adaptée pour convenir au livre. Mon rôle à moi est représenté par Ginny, à aussi le nombre de garçon sur la liste est réduit de moitié ce qui vous en dit long sur sa situation (la moitié de ces garçons seraient coté d'une étoile). Au tout début elle est général mais au bout de deux ou trois.

PS : Les petites parenthèses sont parfois des mots de ma copine Décibelle alors mettez des reviews si vous voulez chialer…

PS2 (sans mauvais jeux de mots) : Pinote007 à rencontré un garçon il y a deux ans dans un camping de St-Agathe, son nom était Christian il était allergique aux piqûres d'insectes avait alors 13 ans et habitait à St-Agathe. Si vous le connaissez dites le moi par l'intermédiaire d'une review. (pinote007 :C'était il y a 2 ans, sa fête est le 20 avril…snif, snif…)

Chapitre 1 :le Souvenir d'Hermione.

Hermione, qui venait d'entrer en sixième année, était dans son lit ses yeux bouffis et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues témoignaient de sa tristesse. En effet, ses amours n'allaient pas très bien. L'an dernier elle avait aimé Harry et quand il l'avait su cela avait jeté un grand froid entre eux, ce froid dura environ deux mois et par chance ils redevinrent amis. Deux ans auparavant ça avait été Ron mais par bonheur il ne l'avait pas su car sinon ils ne serait peut-être plus amis. C'était comme cela à chaque fois au début elle le disait à Alicia et Katie puis elle le disait à Ginny qui l'avait deviné ou fortement suspecté, et qui était déçu de l'apprendre en dernier ( et cela s'adresse à toi pinote007). Dans la liste d'Hermione (elle faisait la liste de tous les garçons qu'elle avait aimé et l'étoile signifiait qu'elle n'était plus amie avec le garçon) on comptait : Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron, Fred, Lee, Dray (elle ne se souvenait plus de son visage) et maintenant venait s'ajouter à la liste Victor Krum avec une étoile. Et oui Hermione lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle et sa réponse avait été un non catégorique de la part d'un ami de Victor. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait les yeux bouffis, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes comme à chaque fois. Ginny ce rendait compte que ça n'allait pas mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la consoler. Tout ce qu'Hermione voulait c'était revoir Drake, ce n'était pas son vrai nom mais c'est tout ce dont elle se souvenait de lui à par sa couleur de cheveux bizarrement semblable à ceux de Drago Malfoy (pinote007 :est n'est pas vite Hermione dans ta fic Zozo. Zozo :Je sais comme dans la vrai vie. Pinote007 :hey, c'est pas vrai.) et qu'il était allergique aux piqûres d'insectes. Dray c'était un amour de jeunesse, elle l'avait rencontrer dans un camping à Sainte-Agathe rapidement, ils avaient commencer à sortir ensemble. Mais au bout d'une semaine Drake devint distant, il l'évitait, puis il était parti et Hermione ne l'avait plus revu. Mais tout d'un coup son visage s'illumina, dans ses yeux bouffis l'on pouvaient voir une petite étoile d'espoir, Hermione venait de se souvenir du vrai nom de Drake, il fallait qu'elle l'écrive sinon le lendemain elle ne s'en souviendrait pas. Hermione écrivit fébrilement le nom de son âme sœur sur un bout de parchemin puis elle s'effondra de sommeil, sa journée avait été difficile et longue avec tout ces événements.

Au petit matin, Hermione s'éveilla et tourna la tête elle vit un bout de parchemin tout froissé à côté d'elle, elle lut à voix haute les premiers mots, sans aucun souvenir d'aucune sorte sur ce qui c'était passé durant la dernière soirée.

-Le vrai nom de Drake… lut Hermione, d'abord intriguée, avant d'exploser de joie.

Elle réveilla tout son dortoir pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amies sans même avoir pris le temps de lire le reste de la phrase, ce qui aurait été judicieux.

-Les filles, les filles criait Hermione à tue-tête, réveillez-vous, c'est génial!!!

-Quoi qu'est ce qui ce passe, dit Lavande d'un ton endormi.

-OOOOOWWWWWHHHHH! (bâillement de ma copine Décibelle!!!) Pourquoi tu nous réveilles? rétorqua Katie et Ginny d'une même voix, fatiguées et frustrées.

-C'est génial! Fit Hermione trépignant de joie, Les filles, j'ai trouvé le vrai nom de Drake.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une alerte à la bombe, car toutes connaissaient par cœur toute ''l'affaire Drake''. Elles se levèrent et s'habillèrent plus rapidement que jamais, toutes excitées à l'idée de connaître le véritable nom du prince charmant de leur amie.

-C'est qui? Demanda Lavande.

- Ouais est-ce qu'on le connaît?fit Katie

-Allez dit le nous! hurlait carrément Ginny, ce qui surpris ses amies car Ginny était d'un naturel très calme (hé, hé).

-Okay, on se calme Ginny! Dit Hermione d'un ton calme pour calmer Ginny qui trépignait d'impatience. Moi même je n'ai pas pris le temps de le lire. Je suis tellement excitée, je n'ai pas vu Drake depuis… 10 ans au moins. Je l'aimait tellement, mes quelques souvenirs de lui c'est qu'il était beau comme un dieu, romantique, charmant, drôle. Il m'avait invité à aller pêcher et à jouer au bingo ;) (Décibelle : Très romantique pinote007! Tout le monde, le pire c'est que ça c'est vraiment passé! Pi le pire c'est qu'à l'aime encore!!! Lol  Mais bon… l'amour rend aveugle!!!!)

-Romantique… Fit Katie d'un ton incroyablement sarcastique. (Décibelle : Ce doit être le personnage qui me représente dans cette fic! Rigole. Ok c'est correct je me la ferme!!!!)

-Oh naiseuse, répliqua Hermione de manière pas du tout méchante. mais je n'avais pas pu y aller car j'était occupé, mais surtout il embrassait à la perfection et…

Mais pendant ce beau discours, Lavande trop curieuse pour attendre c'était glisser derrière Hermione et avait lu à voix haute, non volontairement, tout ce qui était écrit sur le papier.

-Le vrai nom de Drake est : Draco Malefoy, murmura Lavande juste assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Tout les sourires s'effacèrent des visages joyeux qui brillait à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Ginny arrêta net de sautiller d'impatience, Katie lâcha son beau miroir par terre et il se brisa en mille morceaux et Alicia plaqua une main devant sa bouche comme pour empêché d'autre parole de sortir de sa bouche, tout les regards furent alors braqué sur Hermione. Qui, quand à elle tomba à genoux et lut au moins 2 fois les 8 mots de sa main avant de courir s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais pas des larme de tristesse, des larmes de joie… Dès que Hermione eut claqué violemment la porte Ginny et Katie lancèrent un regard réprobateur à Lavande.

-Pourquoi t'as lu ça tout haut? Demanda Katie.

-Ouais, Hermione aurait au moins pu le lire elle même, on ne l'aurait peut-être pas su que son fameux Drake est en vérité Drago Malefoy .

-Vous avez raison, s'excusa Lavande, mais j'avais tellement hâte de savoir que… ben j'ai décider d'accélérez les choses. Euh… vous me pardonnez?

-Ouais, ouais dirent les autres filles d'un air désintéressé (en considérant qu'il n'y a que Lavande, Ginny, Katie et Hermione qui dorment dans ce dortoir)

-Mais le plus important, dit Katie franchement désespéré, c'est de trouver le moyen de convaincre Hermione :

A) D'aller parler à Drago, dans l'espoir qu'il ait un souvenir d'elle et/ou qu'il comprenne.

B) Que ce n'est pas Drago qui est Drake.

Ou C) D'entrer dans un couvent et d'oublier tout ça.

-J'aime C si vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense, rigolait Ginny (nia ahah), mais je crois que ce serait mieux d'aller parler au supposé prince charmant, ça serait plus profitable pour nous et pour notre amie en espérant que Drago ne soit pas si sans cœur que tous le prétende.

-Ben si vous voulez mon avis, murmura Lavande, je crois que ce serais mieux pour Hermione d'y penser avant, elle doit trouver cela difficile.

------------------------------------------------------------------

En fait Hermione savait ce qu'elle allait faire et même qu'elle était déjà partie le faire, car Hermione était un animagus non déclaré, seul Sirius le savait.

Flash Back

-------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était les vacances d'été, Hermione voulait aller voir Buck elle voulait être seule, car la futur préfète-en-chef c'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait Draco Malefoy, une chose que ses amis n'aurait accepté, seul Ginny était au courant et personne d'autre Hermione c'était alors transformé en un chat magnifique chat orange en tout point semblable à un autre que Harry avait pris pour un petit tigre trois ans auparavant… Pour pouvoir passer devant le tableau de la mère de Sirius sans déclencher une de ses colères (lire Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix) ni se faire repère, Hermione n'avait qu'à enfermer Pattenrond en quelque part puis partir. Mais cette transformation ne se fit pas toute en discrétion, Sirius ,qui venait par là, avait vu l'animagus en pleine transformation, l'avait suivit, et coincé dans la pièce ou était gardé Buck. Hermione avait tout raconté :comment elle avait appris, pourquoi elle n'était pas déclarée, pourquoi elle ne l'avait dit à personne, etc. Sirius était alors devenu plus proche d'Hermione il avait tissé une amitié sincère.

------------------------------------------------------

Fin du Flash back.

Hermione allait voir Malefoy, pour toutes sortes de raisons toutes reliées à une seul et grande chose nommée l'amour (mon petit côté romantique). Dans sa tête, un petit discours se formait toujours plus beau, toujours meilleur que le précédent.

_Salut Malefoy_, pensa Hermione en se disant que se serait bien d'un ton gêné, _euh… je pensais à toi et ,ah câline! que c'est difficile, je me disait que peut-être avant tu était moins… euh…, bon maintenant je ne trouve plus mes mots, dur avec les gens et que tu ne m'aurais peut-être pas insulté autant que cela et que… nous aurions peut-être pu être amis. Tu…_

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçu, dans les couloirs au environ de 5 heures du matin… bizarre. Mais bon Hermione alla se cacher et se métamorphosa. Malgré son absence de tranquillité d'esprit, Hermione était une jolie jeune femme très grande avec quelques **LÉGÈRES** rondeurs pas toute au bon endroit (et j'insiste sur le **LÉGÈRES**) elle avait beaucoup de goût dans ses choix vestimentaires (Décibelle : Tiens c'est nouveau ça… un peut traditionnel… mais bon…). Elle s'avança vers Malefoy dont le visage exprimait un message très clair :Ah merde! pas cette maudite sang-de-bourbe.

-Euh… Salut Malefoy, dit timidement Hermione

-Que me vaux le déshonneur de ta présence, cracha Malefoy.

-Tu devrais plutôt dire l'honneur… Drake… fit Hermione.

-Comment… tu… vas donc retourner voir ton balafré, bégaya Drago.

Le visage de Drago se crispa, puis il eu l'air terrifié et parti en courant. Le visage d'Hermione par contre affichait un grand sourire car maintenant elle avait une certitude. Tout ce qui restait à voir c'était comment elle allait expliquer cela à Harry et Ron car eux aussi connaissait ''L'affaire Drake''. À moins de tout leur cacher…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et puis comment vous avez trouver?

Dites le moi par l'intermédiaire d'une review.

Et s'il y a une sorte de fic que vous aimez beaucoup (sauf Drago/Hermione là je continue d'en écrire) dites le moi je ferez de mon mieux pour comblez vos désirs de lecture.

Je sort le prochain chapitre bientôt… enfin peut-être

**_Nia ha haaa _**

À aussi Salut Dark Side…

_Décibelle : Hé moi alors!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Merci Zozo! On vois que tu m'apprécie beaucoup !!!!  Non désoler… fallait que j'ai l'ai hystérique… juste pour le fun!!! En passant aller lire la fic Pour un flirt… c'est moi et pinot007 qui l'ont écrit!!!!!_


	2. Juste un petit mot de l'auteur

**Bonjour à ceux qui ont lu ma fic. Ce serais juste pour vous dire que je vais sortire un chapitre à tous les mardi. Et aussi dites moi ce que vous pensez des millions de petit mots de mes amies, Décibelle et pinote007**

**Votre Zozo qui vous aime.**


	3. Souvenir, déclration et punition

L'histoire de **sa** vie

Disclaimers : Je tiens à rappeler que l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à leur auteur : J.K Rowling.

Alors près pour un autre chapitre? Moi j'espère que vous le trouverez aussi bon que le premier j'y ai mis autant d'amour.

(Décibelle : Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça dans le dernier Zozo!!!???)

(Zozo : Je sais mais ça me tentait d'écrire ça… mais bon ferme la un peu et laisse les gens lire la fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

(Dèc : Ok ok… j'ai compris! Mais viens po chialer si le monde redemande de mes petits commentaires… Olala Dèc… je commence à prendre la grosse tête… bientôt je passerai plus dans le cadre de porte…)

(Zozo : trop tard)

Réponse aux reviews :

Salut pinote007,

Merci beaucoup,

Mais non, ta vie n'est pas plate, oui tu est folle et ça fait plaisir de t'envoyer une review

Zozo

PS : fait de la pub pour ma fic et j'en ferez pour la tienne.

Salut Ô reine des abeilles (j'adore les abeilles)

Je suis bien contente que tu aime ma fic. Mais pour l'écriture en gras, italique et souligner c'est trop difficile à expliqué quand je trouverai mes mots je te le dirai. Continue de m'envoyer des reviews ça me donne envie d'aller écrire d'autre chapitre.

bz

Zozo

Salut toi qui ne signe pas ta review,

Je suis désolé pour tes problème de traduction mais je ne suis pas bonne en anglais. Hermione va être malheureuse pour encore quelque chapitre mais … non je ne dévoilerai pas le punch.

Bz

Zozo

Dans le chapitre précédent vous suiviez Hermione mais maintenant c'est Drago que vous allez suivre dans une série de souvenir douloureux et… Bah je vous laisser le découvrire par vous même.

Chapitre 2 :Souvenir, Déclaration et Punition.

Drago courait, il ne savait pas ou il allait mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller dans un endroit tranquille. Sans s'en rendre compte il se dirigea vers l'extérieur puis au bord du lac, Drago s'assied au pied d'un chêne en contemplant le lever majestueux du soleil. Un film semblait être projeté dans sa tête, il se revoyait au bras d'Hermione, souriante, et ils se dirigeaient vers un lac utilisé pour la pêche et la baignade. Le jeune couple s'assoyait sur la plage en regardant un couché de soleil, le top du cliché de cette situation, puis Drago se revit embrassant amoureusement Hermione et lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille. À se moment là ils étaient heureux, mais le lendemain Drago ne s'était pas pointé au rendez-vous matinal en fait Hermione ne l'avait revu que dans l'après-midi et Drago l'évitait. Puis, plus de trace de lui. Drago s'en souvenait bien mais il s'avait qu'en fait il voulait revoir sa douce moitié, l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son père les avaient surpris et il ne tolérait pas que son fils fréquente une sang-de-bourbe. C'est alors que son père avait commencer à le battre,(Dèc : Ho que c'est triste!!! Bouhouhouhou!!!) il faisait subir à son fils des sortilèges interdit et les pire souffrance. L'aversion de Drago envers les sang-de-bourbe (pinote007 : admettons que c'est invariable…. ), les Weasley et tout ceux qu'il avait fait souffrir n'en n'était pas une, en vérité il avait peur, peur de son père, peur qu'il le batte. Le fils de Mangemort haïssait vraiment Potter mais il était plus jaloux de lui qu'autre chose, Harry avait eu tout ce dont Drago avait toujours rêver :le survivant (Zozo : Le suvivu… petit mot de mon cru…) était près d'Hermione, c'était le chouchou de Dumbledore, il était courageux et ne serait pas forcer de devenir un mangemort et il avait des amis qui avait confiance en lui, mis à part le fait d'être gardé chez des moldus, Harry avait une vie de rêve.

Drago était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas arriver le professeur Dumbledore.

-M. Malfoy, dit le directeur de l'école, que faites vous ici? Les cours commence dans à peine 15 minutes.

-Je réfléchissait à une stratégie, mentit le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, pour battre Grinfondor au prochain match de Quiddittch.

-Dans ce cas vous devrez attendre, rigola Dumbledore

-Pourquoi? Questionna le serpentard en se souvenant que le prochain match opposait Serdaigle et Poutsouffle.

-Car le prochain match affrontant Grinfondor et Serpentard, dit l'homme à la barbe argenté, ne se déroulera que dans un mois…

-Ah bon, s'excusa Drago, j'avais oublié.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse tant monsieur Malefoy? Demanda le professeur en s'assoyant sur un rocher près de Drago.

-Eh bien… répondit Malefoy pas trop sûr s'il devait se confier.

-Allez y dites moi ce qui ne va pas, encouragea le vieil homme.

-C'est que quand j'étais jeune, je devais avoir 10 ou 11 ans, se lança Le jeune blond, j'ai eu une relation amoureuse avec Miss Granger.

-Pourtant, vous l'insulter a cœur de jour !? dit Albus Dumbledore.

-Oui mais cela je l'ai toujours fais car je ne voulait pas démontrer que je me souvenais, expliqua Drago, qu'elle est celle que j'ai aimé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se souvienne de moi sous ce jour car sinon je savais que je craquerais. Je l'aime de nouveau, continua le Serpentard sur un ton de désespoir, mais si cela n'avait pas été de mon père je vivrais le grand amour avec c'elle qui m'a été dédié.

CRAAAAAAAC. Un bruit de branche brisé ce fut entendre.

-Qu'est ce que c'était? Demanda Drago

-Aucune idée, c'est peut-être une bête vivant dans la Forêt Interdite… mais bon…Eh bien voilà un discours que l'on entend pas tout les jours, dit le directeur, venez Drago je vais vous donnez un billet pour motiver votre retard.

Drago, plutôt gêner de cet aveux spontané, mais assez content de ne pas se taper une retenue, n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas seulement le directeur qui avait entendu ce magnifique discours. Drago aurait dû aller voir ce qui avait fait ce bruit. Quelqu'un se cachait dans la forêt, quelqu'un fort contente de se qu'elle venait d'entendre.

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione arriva avec 20 minutes de retard a un cours de métamorphose en commun avec Serpentard, ses cheveux était plus en bataille que d'habitude et elle avait des bleus un peu partout. Sans motivation elle espérait obtenir la clémence du professeur McGonnagall.

-Euh… bonjour professeur, murmura Hermione.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, dit McGonagall d'un ton sec, allez vous asseoir, ce retard passera mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

-Merci professeur, fit Hermione.

-C'est normal qu'elle n'ait pas de punition, c'est la sang-de-bourbe et le CHOUCHOU du prof, cracha Drago sur un ton des plus méchant.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et le regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

-Monsieur Malefoy j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard pour cette phrase déplorable, Puni Minerva.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit!!! renchéri Malefoy.

-20 points dans ce cas.

-Une autre preuve, continua Malefoy

-100 points si vous insistez, dit McGonnagall en s'approchant du fautif.

-Et en voilà d'autres, finit Malefoy.

-Malefoy, attendez vous que j'enlève tous les points à Serpentard à moins que vous ne vouliez une retenue!!!!! S'exclama l'enseignante.

-J'attend que vous avouiez que Granger est votre chouchou, répliqua Malefoy.

-Très bien Malefoy, dit le professeur de métamorphose (un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'élève), allez tout de suite chez le directeur.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça en un instant, la tête quand même haute il j'ai étudier un livre partit chez le directeur. En chemin, Drago vit la face de Pékinois s'avancer vers lui.

-Salut Drago, est-ce que la place est libre ce soir dans ton lit ce soir? Demanda t'elle, passionnément et j'ai envie d'essayer quelques trucs, ça te dit?

-C'était quoi comme livre? Répliqua le blond, noir de rage, un livre de l'école des prostitués, tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à étudier pour passer ton diplôme? Ah! mais non ça me revient, chez toi c'est naturel, pas besoin de diplôme!!!

Passy devint rouge et continua sa route, elle avait fortement envie d'arracher la tête de Drago mais elle savait que cela compromettrait ses chances de coucher avec le seul garçon qui n'était pas tomber dans ses griffes. Drago quand à lui tourna pour aller chez le directeur, mais cette petite vacherie lui avait rendu le sourire (Ah le pas fin…(d'un ton sarcastique)). Rendu au bureau il s'arrêta devant les escaliers et réfléchis un instant, deux jours plutôt il avait entendu le mot de passe et il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne.

-Jelly beans de chez Honeyduke, affirma t'il.

Tout ce mit en mouvement et Drago monta l'escalier de pierre.

-Rebonjour Drago, lança le directeur, que puis je faire pour vous?

-J'ai été envoyer ici par le professeur McGonnagall, avoua le Serpentard timidement, car j'ai… (il cherche ses mots)… insulté Granger en disant «La sang-de-bourbe est le chouchou du prof» et j'ai renchéri énormément.

-Et ce beau discours que vous avez fait ce matin, demanda Dumbledore, qu'est ce que vous en faites? Vous m'avez dit que vous l'aimiez. C'est déjà fini tout ça?

-C'est que… c'est difficile de vous expliquer, hésita le grand blond,… ah et puis zut vous connaissez déjà toute l'histoire, pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte que je l'aime je dois continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne s'était pas souvenu, comme si jamais ont ne s'était aimé.

-Oui, qui aime bien châtie bien, dit le barbu.

-DKC? Demanda Drago.

-C'est un vieux proverbe, quand on aime une personne et qu'on ne veut admettre qu'on l'aime, qu'on ne veut pas que personne le remarque, on châtie cette personne ces à dire que l'on l'insulte et on la méprise, expliqua le vieux sage (moi aussi, je suis sage…).

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire? Demanda celui dont-on-peut-prononcer-le-nom (relent du livre), je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime mais je ne veux pas non plus la laisser dans l'ignorance.

-C'est à vous de choisir, la souffrance chez vous et le bonheur ici ou le bonheur chez vous et la souffrance ici, affirma Dumbledore.

Drago s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Professeur, dit Drago soudainement frappé d'un éclair de compréhension, est ce possible que ce ne soit pas une bête qui ai fait craquer cette branche ce matin, est ce possible que ce soit un élève ou un enseignant, qui nous ait épié?

-Cela est bien possible, répondit l'homme à la barbe argenté, mais j'en doute fort.

-Dans ce cas je ne crois pas que Hermione est encore dans l'ignorance.

-----------------------------------------------------

Et puis, meilleur ou égale au premier? Vous répondrez à ma question avec une review, j'espère que ma fic correspond au critère.

Le prochain chapitre sortira… bientôt… ou dans deux mois… tout dépendant du nombre de review.

**NIA HA, HA** je suis diabolique…

(Décibelle : Décidément ta fic est un ti peux courte et vachement ennuyante… Non non je plaisante!!!! Bon voilà… je vien de me mérité un point au visage… c'est po beau à voir… MAIS JE PLAISANTAIT ZOZO!!!! BOUHOUHOUHOU!!!!!      )

ALLEZ LIRE LE DÉSIR D'ÊTRE AIMER ET _POUR UN FLIRT…_!!! (PLUS DE DÉTAIL AVEC UNE REVIEW!


	4. Dur décision de Drago et confusion d'Her...

L'histoire de **sa** vie

Disclaimers : Je tiens à rappeler que l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à leur auteur : J.K Rowling seul le scénario m'appartient.

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis très contente (et diabolique) d'avoir réussi à trouver un fin au deuxième chapitre mais la ça va mieux. Bon ce nouveau chapitre commence normalement pour plus tard sauter plusieurs mois (dans l'histoire pas que je vais vous laisser pourrire plusieurs mois… malgré le fait que…) et se retrouver au début de leur **dernière année à Poudlard** (titre d'une excellente fic d'ailleurs, pour plus de détail me contacter par une review). Bon je vous laisse allez. Si vous avez lu ce passage, envoyer moi une review positive s.v.p…

Réponse aux review :

Salut Lady, Je suis bien contente que tu aime ma fic, mais pas besoin que tu meure pour que j'envoie un chap, malgrée tout j'aime bien les bains de sang, c'est comme cela que vont finir... ouph je n'aurais pas du dire cela, en tk voici la suite 

bz

Zozo

Salut ma petite agent secrète, 

Ouais t'a ben raison dans les dents Dec (faut dire qu'il m'en manque 4 et d'adulte a par de cela), tu voulais la suite et bien la voilà. tu m'apelleras ça serais cool de se voir en fin de semaine.

Zozo

Bonjours simoi, 

je suis bien contente que tu aime ma fic et ton petit mot me fait autant plaisir que celui de pinote077(sans vouloir toffencer pinote).

Zozo

Bonjours Mione,

Merci pour tes beaus commentaires , je sais que les chapitres sont court mais il y en aura plus, de plus je ne veux pas mécoeuré. Je continue

Zozo

Chapitre 3 :Dur décision de Drago et confusion d'Hermione.

Drago sortit du bureau du directeur et se dirigea non pas vers son prochain cours mais vers les dortoirs de Serpentard. Drago devait trouver une solution à ses problèmes, que devait t'il faire, devait t'il allez voir Hermione ou devait t'il se taire? Même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Dumbledore avait raison qu'elle que soit sa décision Drago souffrirait.

------------------------------------------------------

De son côté Hermione était assez fier d'elle, Parvati et Alicia se demandaient même si Hermione n'avait pas eu recourt à un sortilège d'oublie tellement Hermione rayonnait. Car la jeune femme pensait que bientôt Drago allait venir lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Hermione avait tout entendu du haut du chêne mais elle aussi avait entendu un bruit bizarre venant de la forêt, peux après que Drago et Dumbledore soient partis notre aventurière descendit de son arbre et alla voir d'où provenait ce bruit et trouva Pansy dans une minutieuse fellation avec (beurk) Crabbe.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Granger? Demandait Pansy en lâchant sa proie.

(ouach j'ai des idées dégelasses moi, des fois)

-Tu le vois bien il me semble, répliquait Miss Granger, je vais être malade.

-Malade de jalousie? Fit Pansy

-Non malade de dégoût car tu n'as aucun goût pour les garçons, vieille pute, vomit t'elle.

S'en fut trop pour Pansy. Elle se jeta sur Hermione et fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la blesser.

Les joues rouges de colère Hermione gifla Pansy en plein visage. Puis, ce fut le tour de Pansy qui, d'un geste d'une incroyable rapidité, empoigna une branche d'arbre et l'abattit férocement sur la tête d'Hermione. À une vitesse encore plus folle que la jeune pékinoise, Hermione sortit sa baguette et cria :

-Endoloris!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione venait de jeté un sort impardonnable! Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait! Vincent et Pansy la regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux exorbités ((Les trois(Dèc, pin, Zo) Ho que ça doit être laid ça!!!! Beurk!!!!). La jeune femme aux cheveux hirsutes était figée d'horreur. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol boueux et repartit à toute vitesse vers le château, oubliant de jeter un deux sort d'amnésie aux crétins de Serpentard.

Pansy avait maintenant un atout en mains, elle pouvait aller dénoncer Hermione n'importe quand et la face de pékinois se servirait probablement de cet atout pour faire chanter la Gryffondor, par contre, la jeune femme au quotient intellectuel d'un enfant de trois ans avait une peur bleue de subir à nouveau ce sort cruel.

(Ces cinq derniers paragraphes viennent de la légendaire et magnifique… Décibelle, mais, en tant que très bonne amie, je donne mes droit d'auteur à Zozo Dindon… non je rigole je suis po aussi grosse tête que ça quand même… Zozo : ben … Décibelle: Ho ça c'est chien!!! Moi je fais exprès pour t'emmerder! Zozo : moi aussi!!! Décibelle : Ho ben gard on… voyez ma perspicacité!!! Lol

-------------------------------------------

Drago était rendu dans sa chambre (pas commune) depuis un bon moment, il faisait les cent pas. Le joli blond avait une idée de se qu'il allait faire, mais les paroles de Dumbledore résonnait dans sa tête comme l'écho des chants d'oiseaux dans la montagne, quoi qu'il fasse il ne serait pas heureux en quelque par. Après mur réflexion sa décision fut prise et elle n'allait pas plaire à certaines personnes…

Il sorti de son dortoir et parti aller le professeur Rogue, il fallait expliqué le faire que Drago ne s'était pas présenté a aucun cour sauf peut-être le cour de métamorphose mais il n'était pas sur que ça contait. Tout à coup Hermione apparue au bout du couloir, rayonnante.

-_Elle est tellement belle, pensa d'abord Drago, puis il se ravisa, en fait elle n'est pas si jolie que cela et elle a un bouton sur le nez._

Hermione regardait le blond. Ce serait un si beau moment, tout deux s'en souviendrais toute leur vie, elle et Drago enfin réuni dans un monde si différent mais si près de celui ou ils vivaient en ce moment.

Drago accéléra le pas et rentra violemment dans l'épaule de la jeune femme et se retourna rapidement.

-Hé! La sang-de-bourbe, fait attention, dit Drago, en se disant qu'il était entrain de faire la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie, c'était une chemise neuve et maintenant je vais être obliger de la jeter, je ne veux pas la laver :elle va contaminer tout mes autres vêtements.

C'en était trop pour Hermione elle parti en courant, bouscula Drago qui tomba par terre sous le choc, courut vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, escalada les escaliers, alla se réfugier dans son lit à baldaquin sous les yeux étonné de ses amies, ferma les rideaux et mis une pancarte écrit «Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne veux parler à personne».

-_Oh, mais qu'elle girouette celle là, pensa Lavande, ce matin, en se réveillant, elle saute de joie puis deux minutes plus tard elle est en larmes, au premier cour tout va bien et maintenant, les cours sont_ _terminer, rien ne va plus. Mais bon il faut la comprendre, je suis sur que c'est à cause de ce maudit Malfoy, demain après le déjeuner je vais aller lui parler, puis je vais réglé sont compte à ce fils de mangemort._

_-Oh, pauvre petite chouette, pensait Ginny (c'est mon genre) au même moment, je devrait aller la consoler, mais d'habitude Hermione vient me voir quand elle a un problème mais cette pancarte règle l'histoire._

---------------------------------------------------

Voilà déjà plusieurs mois que Drago avait porter le coup fatale à sa relation avec Hermione, il se demandait même si il n'aurait pas pris la mauvaise décision, mais en repensant à ses séances de torture avec son père tout doute c'était effacé, Dumbledore l'avait souvent amené dans son bureau pour discuter de tout et de rien :en moins de quelques semaines le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie étaient devenu plus proche de Drago que de Harry. Hermione pour sa part, était devenue vraiment méchante avec Drago, c'était une sorte de vengeance pour Hermione c'était sa manière à elle de dire à Drago qu'elle n'aimait pas le chemin qu'il avait choisi. Harry et Ron était très fier que leur amie de toujours, être en lien avec la seule personne qui ne se laisse pas insulté par Malfoy ou quelque autre Serpentard quel honneur :À chacun des sarcasme du Blondinet Hermione avait une réplique, quand elle se faisait bousculer par un Serpentard elle sortait un truc chien avant eux et pour le Quidditch, que dire du Quidditch, chacun se souvient de la chanson de Malfoy l'an précédent (Weasley est notre roi) et bien Hermione avait fait mieux.

Fortement inspirée de Weasley est notre roi elle avait écrite Malfoy le Mangemort dont voici le refrain:

Malfoy toujours perdra car jamais il ne l'attrapera

Gryffondor oui c'est sur gagnera car on attrape le vif d'or à chaque fois

Malfoy le mangemort perdra

Car Harry attrape le vif d'or à chaque fois.

Malfoy n'est pas assez vite pour ça

Car il le manque à chaque fois.

Malfoy fous de rage n'avait pas pu égaliser la nouvelle Hermione.

-Wow Hermione tu m'impressionne, avait dit Harry.

-Ouais, avait rajouter Ron comment tu as fait? En moins de deux semaines tu as réussi a ne jamais fléchir devant leurs sarcasmes. Comment tu fait?

-C'est simple, avait répondu la jeune femme, il me suffi de détesté Malfoy.

-Ouais, avait dit Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Et les mois passait, Harry Ron Hermione et les autres finirent leur sixième année, l'été passa et leur septième année allait bientôt débuté. Tout les trois était dans le train depuis environ une heure…

À SUIVRE 

------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, Ce chapitre est beaucoup moins long que les autres mais bon comment résumer plusieurs mois en moins de vingt pages?

Vous enverrez des reviews si vous voulez le chapitre 4… mardi prochain.

(Tu vois Lisalune je suis comme toi :je fait souffrir mes lecteur)

Si vous voulez des détails sur une fic dont je vous ai parlez contactez moi à l'adresse suivante : 

SOYEZ AVERTI A PARTIR DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE MA FIC SERAS COTÉ **R** CAR IL Y AURAS DES SCÈNES R PROCHAINEMENT. NOUBLIER PAS.

Zozo Dindon

nom tirer du livre Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix


	5. Juste un petit mot de l'auteur 2

_Heille!_

Vous le savez que je veux des reviews mais vous ne m'en avez pas envoyer! Vous ne m'avez pas écouter :il y a une différence entre les personnes qui font des menaces et ceux qui les mettes à exécution ! Deviner ma catégorie! Alors je m'es ma menace a exécution. Tant que je n'ai pas plus de review je ne m'est pas le prochain chapitre.

Juste pour que vous ayez envie de le lire je vous donne le titre :Changement d'idée et Perdition. En tk c'est le nom pour l'instant. Et c'est cute, cute, cute de plus y'a une scène R AH, AH la vous êtes cassez! Vous ne penseriez pas qu'il y aurais un scène R, en plus on découvre certaine vérité des choses que vous ne vouliez pas savoir. MAIS VOUS NE L'AUREZ PAS CAR VOUS NE M'AVEX PAS ENVOYER ASSEZ DE REVIEW. NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

JE SUIS DIABOLIQUE, MAIS POUR L'ÊTRE ENCORE PLUS JE VOUS DONNE UN EXTRAI…

Arriver au bout du wagon ce qu'ils trouvèrent leurs glaça le sang…

MAINTENANT SOYEZ AVERTI!

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est encourageant une review. Pis si ma fic vous plait pas ben envoyer en pour vous plaindre. Je change moi, aussi sauf pour mon grand défaut. Je suis **TRÈS** rancunière…

Une Zozo **BEN FRU** de pas avoir de review qui ne mettras pas le prochain chapitre sans s'autre review.

Ps :je vais changer les cordonner de ma fic, dès le prochain chapitre elle seras R


	6. Chapitre 4: Changement d'idée et perditi...

L'histoire de **sa** vie

Disclaimers : Je tiens à rappeler que l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à leur auteur (merde) : J.K Rowling seul le scénario m'appartient.

Salut à tout, je voudrais tous d'abord remercier tout ceux qui m'envoie des reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir et ça continue de m'encourager. Aussi si vous n'avez pas pu envoyer de review, pour cause d'une erreur de compréhension, au tout début maintenant vous pouvez alors envoyez moi-en. Mais vous êtes pas mal plate… je n'ai eu que deux reviews au dernier chapitres… vous êtes chip ou c'est juste que vous n'avez pas le temps d'allez la lire, à moins que vous n'ayez pas aimer?

Réponse aux reviews :

Salut pinote,

Tu es vraiment une amie génial. Et en plus… en fait il n'y a rien de plus! TU ES JUSTE UNE SUPER AMIE.

Zozo

Salut Décibelle,

Tu as parfaitement raison! Ma fic n'est rien sans tes petits mots :mes chaps son trop court. Mais bon de toute manière, ma fic est beaucoup plus drôle avec tes petits mots.

Zozo

Salut Jay, Et bien maintenant tu es servi. Je suis contente de voir que tu mais ma fic.

Bz

Zozo

Wo! Tout doux! Je travaille mal sous pression. Mais je continu.

Bz

Zozo

Resalut Jay, Je sais, je sais ma fic est longues à venir mais maintenant la voici.

Rebz

Zozo

Merci Morgane ça m'encourage de voir qu'il y a du monde qui sont capable de dire qu'il aime ma fic.

Bz

Zozo

Ps : Désolé si je vous tombe sur le dos mais je suis un peu trop rancunière…

Salut Pauapu, Tu veux le prochain chapitre et bien le voilà! Au bonheur de ben du monde.

Bz

Zozo

Salut Miss Andréa Malfoy, Je suis bien contente que tu aime ma fic.

Bz

Zozo

Désolé Marilla-chan, Mais dans mon esprit de maniaque phicho dépresive rancunière il fallait que je le fasse.

S'cuse

Zozo

Hey DrayGirl, Ton nom me dit quelque chose. En tk t'as du m'envoyer un review avant. Je suis franchement très contente que tu aime ma fic.

Bz

Zozo

Toé ma petite débile, T'as faillait écrire mon vrai nom… (Pour ceux qui pensait que je m'appelait vraiment Zozo ben vous étiez dans le champs pas a peu près…). Pour le reste c'est déjà fait. Bon, petit 1 :ça fait rien que 5 ans qu'on ce connaît (c'est long mais bon…) petit 2 : C… pinote et moi on a pensé faire une soirée de film d'horreur. Petit 3 : même si t'aime pas ça c'est pas grave, avec pinote c'est plus drôle qu'épeurant. Mais bon! Je m'ennuis de toi.

Bz

Zozo

Resalut pinote007, Oui je sais que je suis une pro mais bon. En tk à lundi…

Bz

Zozo

Chapitre 4 :Changement d'idée et perdition.

Le Poudlard express filait vers la gare de Prés-au-Lard, aux dehors une tempête de neige anormal semblait combattre le beau temps et c'est neige allait gagnez haut la main. En vérité ce n'était pas juste une tempête c'était un blizzard incroyable. Hermione était avec Harry et Ron dans une cabine, Ginny ayant été s'asseoir avec d'autre de ses amies, il était seul tout les trois. Les garçon commencèrent à parlé de fille, un sujet qui énervait Hermione incroyablement et avec raison. Cette dernière décida d'aller au toilette pour ne pas avoir à supporté cette horrible discutions, comme toute toilette était prise, la jeune femme décida d'aller à celle du dernier wagon cela lui ferait une plus longue marche. Hermione avait changer pendant l'été ses cheveux était maintenant bien droit et sans trop de nœud. Comme tout le monde l'avait prédit elle et Drago était préfèt-en-chef (comme par hasard LoL). Étrangement il n'y avait personne dans le dernier wagon. Hermione curieuse regarda dans toute les cabines. Tout à coup…

CLAM!

Hermione fut secoué et faillit tomber par terre, elle courut vers le début du wagon, qui semblait ralentir, le jeune brunette fut rapidement rattraper par Drago, le seul autre occupant de cette endroit (Quel coïncidence (sarcastique ),des fois il faut aider les personnages… LoL). Drago, trop préoccuper de son sort, n'insulta pas Hermione ,qui fut fort surprise. Arriver au bout du wagon ce qu'ils découvrirent leur glaça le sang, le train n'était plus attacher au wagon (essayer de trouver un synonyme de wagon vous! LoL), il était perdu sur les rails du Poudlard express. Et impossible de sortir.

Ah merde, hurla Drago, je suis coincé ici avec… TOI! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici Hermione?

On me tutoie maintenant et on m'appelle par mon prénom? Ricanait Hermione, j'allait te poser la même question, je suis ici car je voulais aller au toilette mais elle était toute prise… et toi que fait tu ici… seul…? Demanda t'elle en faisant signe de venir s'asseoir avec elle dans un compartiment.

Oh, ce sont des Serpentards, répondit le blond, pour me faire une blague ils ont fait vider le wagon et m'ont enfermé dedans.

Méchante blague, commenta la brunette. Bon on devrait essayer de trouver de la nourriture.

Ça va être facile avant de m'enfermer ici, expliqua Drago en dirigeant Hermione vers un autre compartiment d'une manière très galante, ce qui surpris la brunette, mes amis, si on peut que ce sont des amis, on sûrement cambrioler le chariot de friandise :Ils le font à chaque année ,allez, retour, puis jète un sortilège d'amnésie peut puissant sur la dame qui le conduit et elle croit alors qu'ils ont acheté tous ce qu'il y a dans le compartiment. D'ailleurs je ne suis encore septique par rapport à la manière avec laquelle ils ont réussi ce coup :ils ont de la difficulté à trouver leurs baguettes même si celle si est sur un fond orange fluo…

La Gryffondor eu alors la surprise de sa vie :un compartiment plein de friandise de toute sorte, tellement plein que l'on ne pouvait même plus entrer dans ce dernier. Quand Drago ouvrit la porte du compartiment des confiseries sortirent par centaine de la pièce et recouvrirent les jambe d'Hermione qui manqua de tomber mais Drago la rattrapa à la dernière minute, en la prennent par la taille.

Alors? Toujours inquiète de manqué de nourriture? Demanda Drago en aidant la jeune femme à se redressé.

Non je ne crois pas, répondit t'elle en regardant Malfoy, les yeux plein de malice.

Leur regard se croisèrent le temps d'une seconde et dans leur yeux l'on pouvait lire une passion, une envie de serrez l'autre dans ses bras… Hermione sembla pensive un instant, elle réfléchissait.

_Et si je lui demandait pourquoi il ne m'a plus vraiment adressé la parole, pensa t'elle, je pourrais enfin savoir pourquoi, après la déclaration qu'il a fait a Dumbledore, il a continué a me traité en bête sauvage. C'est sur que je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour améliorée notre situation mais au moins moi j'aurai essayer de savoir._

Bon Malfoy, commença la Gryffondor, maintenant que nous somme seul…

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Drago à la blague.

Tu vas pouvoir me dire, continua Hermione comme si de rien n'était, pourquoi :après avoir dit à Dumbledore que tu m'aimais…

_Oh NON elle sait, pensa Malfoy._

Tu as continué à m'insulter sans problème? Demanda la brune.

Ah euh c'était toi dans la forêt, c'était toi qui as fait craquer cette branche? Murmura le blond un peu gêner.

Ah non la branche c'était Pansy et Crabe, moi j'était dans le chêne au pied du quel tu était assis, relata la Gryffondor, maintenant répond à ma question

D'accord, euh… c'est compliqué, balbutia Drago puis une question lui traversa l'esprit, Parkinson et Crabe? Qu'est ce qu'ils faisait?.

Répond à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne, rétorqua celle qui n'avait pas le sang pur…

Bien c'est que, commença Drago trop curieux pour ne pas répondre mais un peu déchirer, je t'aime mais quand je suis aller voir Dumbledore il m'a dit que je souffrirais qu'elle que soit ma décision.

Pourquoi tu souffrirais? Demanda la jeune femme.

À ce moment Drago fut figer de peur et parti en courant, la Gryffondor parti à sa poursuite mais le blond s'était enfermer dans un compartiment.

**Collaporta**, hurla t'il.

Drago laisse-moi entrer, cria t'elle en utilisant son prénom pour la première fois depuis le camping.

Jamais, hurla le jeune homme, tu ne comprend pas ce que je ressent, c'est plus difficile de vivre ma vie que ça en à l'air.

Écoute Drago, continua Hermione, laisse moi entrer et je ne parlerai plus de cela, tu me le diras quand tu sera prêt, mais ne me laisse pas seul dans ce wagon (le wagon : le retour, hi, hi, hi Lol) je t'en supplie.

Sans prononcer un seul mot le blond se leva et ouvrit la porte à la brunette qui sauta dans les bras musclés et fuselé du capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue ce qui eu pour effet de rendre le blond extrêmement content. Les jeunes adultes se couchèrent sur la banquette en se serrent très fort. Chacun d'eux sur que l'on allait venir les chercher dès que le blizzard s'apaiserait, après tout ça ne passe pas inaperçu un wagon en moins et les deux préfèt-en-chef absent…

Au matin Drago se réveilla le premier, il alla chercher quelques bonbons en guise de déjeuner (Zozo d'une voix sarcastique :quel déjeuner nourrissant… Lol) et pris soin de prendre les meilleurs. Quand il revint la brune était réveillé et semblait l'attendre. Drago se mit à genou devant elle et pris sa main.

Hermione je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit le Serpentard, j'était ce Drake : je t'ai aimé et je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer. Mais un jour mon père nous a vu et il savait que tu était une sang-de-bourbe alors il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait plus jamais que je te revois. Mais comme je lui ai désobéi il a commencé à me battre et je t'ai fuit, alors je ne t'ai plus jamais revu. Jusqu'à ce que tu aille sur ce tabouret pour que le choixpeau décide de ta maison. Tout ce que j'avais endurer est revenu dans mon esprit et je me suis dit que si je te faisait chier toi et tes amis ainsi que tous les autres Sang-de-Bourbe je ne revivrais plus tout cela. Mais cela n'a pas marché, même au contraire ça à empiré : j'y rêvait, chaque fois que je te voyait c'était pire.

Hermione je t'aime!

Drago se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir mais la Gryffondor le retint par le bras et l'obligea à se retourner.

Drago, demanda Hermione, regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu m'aime.

Je t'aime Hermione, dit t'il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je t'aime aussi Drago, murmura Hermione.

Dans un élan de tendresse le blond embrassa la Gryffondor qui approfondie le baiser.

Hum, hum, hum.

Les tourtereaux se décolèrent plus vite que l'éclair et virent Dumbledore ,qui affichait un grand sourire, à la porte du compartiment.

À moins que vous ne vouliez rester ici, j'ai avec moi trois Sombrals prêt à nous ramenez à Poudlard, dit le directeur.

Ah bonjour, monsieur le directeur, euh… quel partie de notre conversation avez vous entendu? Demanda Drago en serrant Hermione dans ses bras comme s'il voulait la protégé.

Assez pour savoir que vous former un couple admirable, répondit le vieil homme.

Tout les trois montèrent un sombral et partirent vers Poudlard, Hermione et Drago ne voyant pas les animaux étaient légèrement apeuré. Mais rien n'était comparable au visage de Drago lorsque sa

monture atterrie et qu'il fut presque projeté par terre. Hermione éclata alors de rire, un rire cristallin qui charma Drago plus que tout.

Allez entrer mes enfants, dit Dumbledore en riant lui aussi de Drago, vos amis vous prépare un accueil somptueux, si je peux me permettre.

Pas très long ce nouveau chapitre mais je préfère en faire de cour et beaucoup que de très long et un dizaine… en plus je ne veux pas m'écœuré

Une petite review serait fort apprécié… sinon le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être avec deux, trois mois de retard, en bas de… Ah et non je ne vous dirai pas le nombre, vous devriez mettre une review…

Je vous laisse encore sur un suspense. J'adore et après tout maintenant vous savez de quoi je suis capable…

bz

Zozo

PS finalement ça ne m'adonnait pas de mettre la scène R dans ce chapitre ça seras pour le prochain donc ne soyer pas trop fâché. En fait ça ne marchait pas avec la chronologie (prof de français sort de ce corps…).


	7. Chapter 7:Je vous explique

L'histoire de **sa** vie

Disclaimers : Je tiens à rappeler que l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à leur auteur (merde) : J.K Rowling seul le scénario m'appartient.

Salut à tout, je voudrais tous d'abord remercier tout ceux qui m'envoie des reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir et ça continue de m'encourager.

Allez lire vite…

Chapitre 4 :Changement d'idée et perdition.

Le Poudlard express filait vers la gare, aux dehors une tempête de neige anormal semblait combattre le beau temps et c'est neige allait gagnez haut la main. En vérité ce n'était pas juste une tempête c'était un blizzard incroyable. Hermione était avec Harry et Ron dans une cabine, Ginny ayant été s'asseoir avec d'autre de ses amies. Les garçon parlait de fille, un sujet qui énervait Hermione incroyablement. Cette dernière décida d'aller au toilette, comme toute toilette était prise, la jeune femme décida d'aller à celle du dernier wagon. Hermione avait changer pendant l'été ses cheveux était maintenant bien droit et sans trop de nœud. Comme tout le monde l'avait prédit elle et Drago était préfèt-en-chef (comme par hasard ). Étrangement il n'y avait personne dans ce wagon. Hermione curieuse regarda dans toute les cabines. Tout à coup…

CLAM!

Hermione courut vers le début du wagon, qui semblait ralentir, et fut rapidement rattraper par Drago, le seul autre occupant de cette endroit (Quel coïncidence (sarcastique),des fois il faut aider les personnages…). Drago, trop préoccuper de son sort, n'insulta pas Hermione ,qui fut fort surprise. Arriver au bout du wagon ce qu'ils découvrirent leur glaça le sang, le train n'était plus attacher au wagon (essayer de trouver un synonyme de wagon vous), il était perdu sur les rails du Poudlard express. Et impossible de sortir.

-Ah merde, hurla Drago, je suis coincé ici avec… TOI!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici Hermione?

-On me tutoie maintenant et on m'appelle par mon prénom? Ricanait Hermione, j'allait te poser la même question, je suis ici car je voulais aller au toilette mais elle était toute prise… et toi que fait tu ici… seul…? Demanda t'elle en faisant signe de venir s'asseoir dans un compartiment.

-Oh, ce sont des Serpentards, gémie le blond, pour me faire une blague ils ont vider le wagon et m'ont enfermer dedans.

-Méchante blague, commenta la brunette. Bon on devrait essayer de trouver de la nourriture.

-Ça va être facile avant de m'enfermer ici, expliqua Drago en dirigeant Hermione vers un autre compartiment, mes amis, si on peut que ce sont des amis, on sûrement cambrioler le chariot de friandise :Ils le font à chaque année ,allez, retour, puis jète un sortilège d'amnésie peut puissant sur la dame qui le conduit et elle croit alors qu'ils ont acheté tous ce qu'il y a dans le compartiment.

La Gryffondor eu alors la surprise de sa vie :un compartiment plein de friandise de toute sorte, tellement plein que l'on ne pouvait même plus entrer dans ce dernier. Quand Drago ouvrit la porte du compartiment des confiseries sortirent par centaine de la pièce et recouvrirent les jambe d'Hermione qui manqua de tomber mais Drago la rattrapa à la dernière minute, en la prennent par la taille.

-Alors? Toujours inquiète de manqué de nourriture? Demanda Drago en aidant la jeune femme au cheveux hirsute à se redressé.

-Non je ne crois pas, répondit t'elle en regardant Malfoy, les yeux plein de malice.

Leur regard se croisèrent le temps d'une seconde et dans leur yeux l'on pouvait lire une passion, une envie de serrez l'autre dans ses bras… Hermione sembla pensive un instant, elle réfléchissait.

-_Et si je lui demandait pourquoi il ne m'a plus vraiment adressé la parole, pensa t'elle, je pourrais enfin savoir pourquoi, après la déclaration qu'il a fait a Dumbledore, il a continué a me traité en chien. C'est sur que je n'ai rien fait pour améliorée notre situation mais au moins moi j'aurai essayer._

-Bon Malfoy, commença la Gryffondor, maintenant que nous somme seul…

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Drago à la blague.

-Tu vas pouvoir me dire, continua Hermione comme si de rien n'était, pourquoi :après avoir dit à Dumbledore que tu m'aimais…

-_Oh NON elle sait, pensa Malfoy._

-Tu as continué à m'insulter sans problème? Demanda la brune.

-Ah euh c'était toi dans la forêt, c'était toi qui as fait craquer cette branche? Murmura le blond un peu gêner.

-Ah non la branche c'était Pansy et Crabe, moi j'était dans le chêne au pied du quel tu était assis, relata la Gryffondor, maintenant répond à ma question

-D'accord, euh… c'est compliqué, balbutia Drago puis une question lui traversa l'esprit, Parkinson et Crabe? Qu'est ce qu'ils faisait?.

-Répond à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne, rétorqua celle qui n'avait pas le sang pur…

-Bien c'est que, commença Drago trop curieux pour ne pas répondre mais un peu déchirer, je t'aime mais quand je suis aller voir Dumbledore il m'a dit que je souffrirais qu'elle que soit ma décision.

-Pourquoi tu souffrirais? Demanda la jeune femme.

À ce moment Drago fut figer de peur et parti en courant, la Gryffondor parti à sa poursuite mais le blond s'était enfermer dans un compartiment et avait user du sortilège pour sceller les portes.

-Drago ouvre, cria t'elle en utilisant son prénom pour la première fois depuis le camping.

-Jamais, hurla le jeune homme, tu ne comprend pas ce que je ressent, c'est difficile de vivre ma vie.

-Écoute Drago, continua Hermione, laisse moi entrer et je ne parlerai plus de cela, tu me le diras quand tu sera prêt, mais ne me laisse pas seul dans ce wagon (le wagon : le retour, hi, hi, hi) je t'en supplie.

Sans prononcer un seul mot le blond se leva et ouvrit la porte à la brunette qui sauta dans les bras musclés et fuselé du capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue ce qui eu pour effet de rendre le blond extrêmement content. Les jeunes adultes se couchèrent sur la banquette en se serrent très fort. Chacun d'eux sur que l'on allait venir les chercher dès que le blizzard s'apaiserait, après tout ça ne passe pas inaperçu un wagon en moins et les deux préfèt-en-chef absent…

Au matin Drago se réveilla le premier, il alla chercher quelque bonbon en guise de déjeuner (Zozo d'une voix sarcastique :quel déjeuner nourrissant…) et pris soin de prendre les meilleurs. Quand il revint la brune était réveillé et semblait l'attendre. Drago se mit à genou devant elle et pris sa main.

-Hermione je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit le Serpentard, j'était ce Drake : je t'ai aimé et je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer. Mais un jour mon père nous a vu et il savait que tu était une sang-de-bourbe alors il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait plus jamais que je te revois. Mais comme je lui ai désobéi il a commencé à me battre et alors je ne t'ai plus jamais revu. Jusqu'à ce que tu aille sur ce banc pour que le choixpeau décide de ta maison. Tout ce que j'avais endurer est revenu dans mon esprit et je me suis dit que si je te faisait chier toi et tes amis ainsi que tous les autres Sang-de-Bourbe je ne revivrais plus tout cela. Hermione je t'aime!

Drago se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir mais la Gryffondor le retint par le bras et l'obligea à se retourner.

-Drago, demanda Hermione, regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu m'aime.

-Je t'aime Hermione, dit t'il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi Drago, murmura Hermione.

Dans un élan de tendresse le blond embrassa la Gryffondor qui approfondie le baiser.

Hum, hum, hum

Les tourtereaux se décolèrent plus vite que l'éclair et virent Dumbledore ,qui affichait un grand sourire, à la porte du compartiment.

-À moins que vous ne vouliez rester ici j'ai avec moi trois Sombrals prêt à nous ramenez à Poudlard, dit le directeur.

-Ah bonjour, monsieur le directeur, euh quel partie de notre conversation avez vous entendu? Demanda Drago en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

-Assez pour savoir que vous former un couple admirable, répondit le vieil homme.

Tout les trois montèrent un sombral et partirent vers Poudlard, Hermione et Drago ne voyant pas les animaux étaient légèrement apeuré. Mais rien n'était comparable au visage de Drago lorsque sa

monture atterrie et qu'il fut presque projeté par terre. Hermione éclata alors de rire, un rire cristallin qui charma Drago plus que tout.

-Allez entrer mes enfants, dit Dumbledore en riant lui aussi de Drago, vos amis vous prépare un accueil somptueux, si je peux me permettre.

----------------------------------------------------

Pas très long ce nouveau chapitre mais je préfère en faire de cour et beaucoup que de très long et un dizaine…

Une petite review serait fort apprécié… sinon le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être avec deux, trois mois de retard, en bas de dix…

Je vous laisse encore sur un suspense.

Zo

Mon adresse e-mail 

Envoyer moi vos commentaire via cette adresse pour pouvoir avoir des faveurs Ex : un tournure des évènements spécial…


End file.
